XFiles: FALLING!
by Fictionnaire
Summary: A series of events set after X-File Dana K Scully. I, Agent Taylor am back. Things are starting to get out of hand. Because have you ever thought that you're an X-File. I know I have: The Ending is UP
1. Chapter 1

DREAMLAND WASHINGTON

**DREAMLAND WASHINGTON!**

FALLING

_They say that you either grow into a job or the job takes a hold of you and spits you out. I am trapped within the walls of the FBI the corridors are endless. Am I the only goddamn Agent to feel this way? Where the hell is everybody? Superiors are never there, it's like I've been sucked into a parallel dimension and was waiting for everyone else to catch up. The feeling reminded me of the movie Langoliers. I'm waiting for everyone to catch up with me._

"_Hello." I called out. My voice passed through the J. Edgar Hoover building and found nobody, "Krycek!" I called out. But it was useless I know, my first friend was dead. A man approached out of nowhere. Was that even possible?_

"_Agent Taylor." Krycek said, "This place consumes everybody. It's swallowing you whole. Don't let it Agent Taylor."_

_As quick as he appeared, he vanished, leaving me once again all alone, "Hey!" I called._

_I walked aimlessly around, not watching where I was going and before I knew it, I walked into the X-File office. Dana was sitting behind the desk and nursing William while Mulder looked protectively over her._

_Dana looked up, "Your actions have alienated you." She said._

_There was a bright white flash and I found myself out of the building surrounded by light. A lonely old man walked past me and into the darkness. I watched him in horror as I realized he was me. As soon as I realized that I was back in the FBI building. I could hear someone typing on a computer. So I tried to find it, but the typing echoed and didn't seem to come from any direction at all._

I woke up with a start as someone shook my right shoulder; I looked up and realized that I had fallen asleep at the Cantina. I could investigate any agent with relative ease by now. But delving into the late night goings-on by your immediate superior was taken a toll. Of course cat naps here and there helped. My cup of tea had gone cold and so had my chips. Judging by the influx of Agents, it was almost lunchtime. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a plain clothes person sitting at the table beside me typing away on a laptop. There was nothing else to do but laugh, of course everybody knows that external noises can affect a dream. I walked up to him, but couldn't see his face since it was hidden behind the laptop.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"Probably." The man answered, "Might, might not."

"Look." I said.

When I saw a couple of agents look at me, I was starting to feel uncomfortable. Yeah, nobody likes an Internal Affairs guy. That's the reason why this guy is being so evasive. But this really bugs me is that nobody treats me like a damn real Agent anymore. I'm an outsider.

Yeah, I bet you want an update on things am I right? Am I right? Agent Mulder is now in hiding for reasons I fail to fathom, Dana Scully is at home playing mom and Agent Doggett had appointed an Agent Monica Reyes as his X-File partner. I guess if your superior is currently under Deputy Director Kersh is currently being investigated by Internal Affairs while Agent Doggett is being warned not to investigate him. While, John is being watched by Kersh and any others, I'm almost able to conduct myself under the radar and unnoticed. But Kersh isn't a stupid guy by a long shot. And I've been unable to detect any connection between him and the agents that disappeared during that night in the car-park. For the whole charade to have to work, Agent Doggett will have to believe he's running a proper investigation, when all it is, is a façade. If I think the FBI had it's own way, Rohrer and Agent Crane would be erased from existence. But these blasted conspirators are damn quick and I had to be quicker.

The problem is that when I try and think a couple of steps ahead of my opponents they decide to change the game on me. Stress is a major hassle with this kind of work, even more so when you're trying to take down a superior. People say that when you're working on such a taxing case, that you need to make sure you catch up on some sleep. But they never said anything about sleeping in the cafeteria.

Basically, the investigation started virtually a couple of days after AD Skinner told me that my night was over. The night I learnt what it took to be a real FBI agent. Running from danger, protecting people and pointing your weapon at someone so if that's not being an Agent, then I don't know what is. Of course almost everything that happened that night was recorded on the Surveillance camera and was just able to get a copy of the video and placed the copies into the cameras just before they grabbed the copies and gave Agent Doggett the wrong tapes. Now, if this ever comes to question, I know that they don't know that I have the original tapes in my possession and are always kept well hidden from anybody.

However, the stress was taking a physical toll and I often ended up having to pop strong panadol to dull down pounding headaches. I was called into AD Skinner's office for a sort of progress report. The kind of report that wasn't official if you catch my meaning. It didn't matter how much painkiller I swallowed, this _migraine _was getting worse and worse. AD Skinner told me to take a seat when I entered his office.

"How's the case going?" AD Skinner asked me.

"I have some damning evidence." I answered, "I have the tapes that were from the night." I only had to refer to that night as THE NIGHT. Anybody that was there would know what I was referring to.

"Agent Doggett has tapes to." AD Skinner said, "But they showed nothing."

"As you know Agent Doggett was given doctored tapes." I replied, "And those umm, conspirators have a copy. While I, get this, I have the original."

"But how?" AD Skinner asked.

But before I could answer, something had caught the corner of my eye. I turned around and saw someone sitting on the couch with their feet up typing away on the laptop. I was under the assumption that AD Skinner and I were the only ones in the office, "Excuse me." I said, "But who are you?"

The man with the laptop looked up as if he was suddenly caught out, "Don't worry about me." He said, "Just ignore me."

"Agent Taylor." AD Skinner said, "Agent Taylor." I turned to face him, "How did you get the tape?"

"Instead of going home that night, I went straight after the car park footage." I said, "I assumed that there'll be an investigation and I assumed that they'll go right after the tapes."

AD Skinner smiled, "So you have enough evidence?" He asked.

"No." I answered, "I want to find evidence of that Kersh and Roro-Roarer, Rohore." I still couldn't seem to get my mouth around that stupid sounding name.

"Rohrer." AD Skinner corrected me.

I went to leave the office and I looked at the guy at the couch, "You were at the canteen right?" I asked.

"Later, we're going to have a talk, you and me." The man said without looking up.

"I heard things can get weird when you're stressful Agent Taylor." AD Skinner said to me, "Are you sure you're doing ok?" He asked.

That felt like a strange question, "I'm good." I answered. Well it sounded convincing because it was true. I did feel good. But have you ever had one of those times that you feel that something is just not right? I think I was having one of those days.


	2. Are We really here?

DREAMLAND WASHINGTON

**DREAMLAND WASHINGTON**

FALLING

Deep within the bowels of J Edgar, there's a filing place where detailed files on every employee is kept. Since these files are probably either the worst/best kept secret in the FBI, depending on which end you're looking from, and hopefully I'll find what I'm looking for pretty quickly. And here's hoping that the conspirators wouldn't have already thought of this. I opened up the door and checked the file room to see if there was anyone there. Thankfully there wasn't because I'm sure that if an Internal Affairs Agent is in the file room, everyone's going to hear about it.

Alvin Kersh's file was located in the back of K-M section. It was almost falling behind all the files. I wandered how many other files could be lost that way. I made myself a mental note to check through that later on. There could be something important. The file fit snugly beneath the shirt and my body. I was about to leave the filing room when all of the sudden I bumped into the guy carrying the laptop.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked. They guy almost looked as surprised as I was as he struggled to keep hold of his laptop.

"Don't you watch where you're going?" He asked me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, "This is restricted access only." I said. After a bit of typing he pulled out a card from his pocket and showed me it. The card was a special access pass.

"There." The man said, "Now tell me what you are doing here."

I thought about it before answering, "Well I was just checking Deputy Director Kersh's file." Without thinking that he might be a spy working for Kersh, "After all I am investigating him."

The man nodded, "I know." He answered, "Trust me mate, the bastard's guilty as hell for a lot of things. Hope you find the connection you're looking for."

"How do you know what I'm after?" I asked, "Who are you working for?"

"That's not the question Agent Taylor." He asked, "The question is, who do _YOU_ work for?" He then paused for a moment, "I'll see you around Agent Taylor."

I brushed past him and left the filing room to head back to my office. There was something I couldn't put my finger on about the guy I kept bumping into in parts of the FBI.

Kersh's file didn't really contain too much new information except for the fact that he was a leader in the army. A platoon sergeant I think is the term for it, I was terrible when it came to military terminology. It was back to the filing room again. I preferred the legwork other than using the computer databases because I knew that people did watch the computers and any searches would be monitored so any searches would have to be done the old fashioned way, searching through the bloody filing system.

The door was left ajar, that was the first thing I noticed. Slowly and quietly I moved inside and checked the cabinets. Of course that Rohrer wasn't in there and Agent Crane's record was nowhere to be seen.

'Doggett's' I heard a voice whisper in my ear, 'Check Doggett's file.'

I looked for Agent Doggett's file and found that he had served in the military in the same company as Kersh. As I turned I almost bumped into the man with the laptop again.

"Are you following me?" I asked.

He looked around, "This isn't right. You shouldn't be doing this." He said.

"Who are you?" I asked, "I demand some answers before I turn you in."

"I wouldn't do that if I was you Agent Taylor." It was almost a sung tune.

"Why not?" I asked, "You're definitely in places where you're not supposed to be."

"Alright I'll tell you." The man answered, "I'm a writer and you're my character. And you're in a story."

"Oh fuck off." I said, "You escaped from the loony bin?"

"You should listen to me." Writer as that I'd call him now, "You think you're really here. Everyone in here is a character. You think you're real?" I was about to reply with some remark, I can't remember what but he stopped me from saying something, "If you want I can tell you where to get proof."

"Where?" I asked skeptically.

"Check the tapes from the cameras in here from today." Writer said, "If you check them right away. That's if you are totally ready for the truth Agent Taylor."

I walked past him, this was starting to feel like déjà vu as I brushed against him. Part of me was scared about viewing the tapes but yet the other part of me knew that he had to be pulling a hoax on me. Of course I'm not a character in a story, I'm real. Of course I am. I decided to check out the tapes later and head down to the X-File basement.

I knocked on the door twice. Did I knock on the door? I was sure I did, "Come in." A voice said. I entered the room and Agent Doggett looked up at me, "What brings you down here Agent Taylor?" He asked. That's right, we still didn't get along, we were only just on speaking terms. I went to close the door, but Agent Reyes entered and hung her coat up. I closed the door behind her. After I did so, I touched the door and the knob. It sure felt real to me.

"Agent Taylor?" Agent Doggett asked impatiently.

I rubbed my forehead to clear my thoughts, "The reason I came down here Agent Doggett." I said speaking slowly, trying to listen to every word that came out of my mouth.

"You alright Agent Taylor?" Agent Reyes was standing next to me. Was she standing over me? Perhaps in the foreground? I shook my head, not even my own thoughts were making sense.

"Yes." I answered, "I'm just having one of those days. Now Agent Doggett?" I said, "You served in Kersh's platoon right?" I asked making sure I stayed on track.

"Yes…" He said, waiting for more to the question.

"Did Rohrer or Agent Crane ever serve in the same platoon?" I asked, "Or did your platoon have anything to do with them at all."

Agent Doggett thought for a moment, "Rohrer was in our platoon for a little bit."

"How did he and Kersh get along?" I asked.

"They did get along." Agent Doggett answered.

"Thanks." I said and left the basement.

Well that was not totally solid evidence that they were conspiring together, agent Kersh and Rohrer and Crane anyway. It'll never stand up in actual court to get a conviction. But it was enough to prove that I was on the right track for sure. It was almost time to leave, but I thought I'd better visit the security station to view the tapes. Now was best time as any to prove that that writer guy was crazy. I flashed my badge to the security personnel and asked if I could view the tapes in question by myself. They need never know the reason. But I just had to be a hundred percent certain.

There was the tape and I rewound it while it played without watching till roughly the time I was in the filing office and I watched while I bit my nails. There couldn't have been a reason for it surely. I wiped my hand down the side of my trousers. Yeah I was all here.


	3. 3

FALLING

**FALLING**

Have you ever thought that you'd be watching something and expecting something completely different? It was like hiring out a horror movie that turns out to be a comedy. It might be good, but it's just not what you expect. I saw myself on screen, don't get me started on that, put a folder down my shirt and walk away. Suddenly I stopped and was acting like I was talking to someone, but nobody was there. On the screen, I reached my hand out. That was the time when I checked that person's wallet. Oh my God I was going crazy, now I'm seeing people that aren't even there. That writer guy was a figment of my imagination. Oh I think I really need help.

I often heard that overstressed people can start having their reality blurred. Hell I read that it even Agent Doggett experienced something like that claiming that he couldn't tell if he was awake or asleep. At first I laughed at this absurd statement but I wasn't laughing now. Here I was on screen talking to nobody.

Could the tape have been altered in this amount of time? Well could it? Of course it couldn't. Not tampered with, re-recorded and placed back exactly where it was suppose to be? I turned the tape off, not needing to watch anymore and left the area.

I found myself in the X-File basement, not caring when Agent Doggett or Agent Reyes were due to come back. The basement had little traffic. Even though there were two new agents in here, the place hadn't changed it was just tidy and neat. Perhaps a nesting Scully got to it before she left.

There was Writer sitting on the chair when I turned around, I didn't even hear him come in, "So you've seen the tapes and now you're coming down here to enquire about Doggett's experiences with blurred reality?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered, "How did you know? Oh wait…" I said, "If you're a creation of my imagination of course you'd know."

I couldn't believe when he snickered at me, "You still don't get it." He told me.

"Get what?" I asked.

"I'm not a figment of your imagination." He answered, "You're a figment of my imagination. Look, I'll prove it."

"Sure." I said. Of course I knew that there was no proof of what he was saying.

"Well… Think back for a moment." Writer said, "What was the Academy like. Don't answer right away."

I did what was requested. At first, I couldn't remember what the Academy was like. I never really thought about it. What was the Academy like? Then it came to me… Sure it was hard work, but a couple of us banded together and managed to have some fun while plowing through tough parts.

"Now answer." Writer said.

"It was tough." I answered, "But we got together as friends and got through it alright." I said.

Writer turned his laptop to face with me. My thoughts were on screen in large black letters, "If you're still skeptical. I can prove it even more." Writer said, "You may no stuff all about writing there Agent Taylor. So here's something a bit of knowledge for you. A writer writes a lot of himself into each character." He explained, "Their strengths, their weaknesses and even their likes and dislikes. Basically, you are me, and I'm you."

"What does that prove?" I asked.

"I will show you later." Writer said, "Right now, Doggett and Reyes are about to walk in."

"Wait a minute." I said, "If you are right… That's a big if… But if you're right, why don't you make them a bit nicer."

Writer laughed at me, "Listen mate." He said, "I can't. They're not my characters. You're my one and only character in this story."

* * *

This was getting nowhere first. And anyhow, how could he possibly know that the others… The door opened and Agent Doggett walked in and walked in. He stopped dead in his tracks, "Alright." Agent Doggett said, "This is getting idiotic. What are you doing here?"

"I've come to see you Agent Doggett." I spoke clearly, "Alone."

"I have to go and pick up some lunch." Agent Reyes took the hint, "You want something John?"

Agent Doggett shook his head and we waited for Agent Reyes to leave, "What is it this time Agent Taylor. Every time I see you in my office, there's always something going on. So what is it this time?" He asked. Agent Doggett looked like he had a hard day in the field.

"I wanted to ask you about a case you worked on." I started, there was no time for beating around the bush and what made this funnier was the quizzical look that I received, "Let me tell you this Agent Doggett, it has nothing to do with Internal Affairs. I just need to ask you a question about that case you worked on with a dream killer or whatever you'd call it."

"What about it?" Agent Doggett asked.

One thing I've learnt about Agent John Doggett was that getting answers could be likened to getting blood from a stone. Sounds like an impossible task right? But if you keep chipping away, something's bound to come out, "You spoke of a time of not being able to differentiate reality with dreaming or whatever. What brought that about?" I asked.

"Whenever you're on a case Agent Taylor, make sure you get sleep and rest." Agent Doggett answered, "Or else cases have a habit of getting to you. You can start seeing things that aren't there."

"Yeah." I laughed, "But it's not entirely like that. What if, you seeing something that claims you're not real?"

"What?" Agent Doggett asked, "Sounds like what you need, is a shrink. I hear they have a good one in the FBI."

I smiled, "Did you see one?" I asked with a forced smile.

"I wouldn't tell you if I did." He said, "But sounds like you either need one or maybe just need some time off." I watched him talk and listened to him intently, his lips moved evenly but were the words coming out of his mouth his own words or was it just well dubbed? "What?" Agent Doggett asked, watching me watching him.

"This guy I saw." I answered, "There was something strange about him. Not only did he say I wasn't real, he said we all weren't real that me, you and everyone else, that we all were characters in a story."

"For God's sake." Agent Doggett said, "Go and get some help."

I nodded, perhaps he was right. As I walked past, I poked him in the shoulder with my finger making sure that I connected, "I just had to make sure." I defended my action.

"Get out of here." Agent Doggett said.

* * *

Again sometime had passed, being buried in FBI paperwork had a habit of ruining your natural body clock. Remind me to invest in a watch in future. The file on Kersh was almost ready. Watching the video footage of the file room that day, I also observed that Kersh was also in there taking a file out. I would bet all the money I have, that that file belonged to Agent Crane. If I could find that file, that would be the smoking gun, the final nail in the coffin. But there was no chance in hell Kersh would be stupid enough to still have the folder on him or in his office. But at least I had enough evidence to warrant his involvement in a conspiracy.

I looked up and was shocked to find that Writer was sitting across from me, "Look." I said, "Can't you at least knock or something."

"I said that I'd provide you with evidence Taylor." He said, "Go down to the morgue. I'll provide you proof that you are my character. Oh and you're right, you do have enough to send Kersh packing."

Yes, I was curious about the proof thing. Even though I wanted to confront Kersh, I wanted this other thing over and done with. One way or the other, it didn't really worry me anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

FALLING

_**FALLING**_

_Chapter 4_

_You walk like you're in a dream and you know you're not dreaming, senora… That's not Amore; it just means you're going crazy. Exusie me, but you see, back in old Napoli you're crazy._

Yeah it's a play on Amore, but that's how I feel right now. I'm constantly walking around as though it's a dream. Have you ever had that feeling before? Nah of course you haven't. But it's like walking around where you have the feeling that nothing's real. Even to the point where you're not even sure you're moving anywhere. But at least I knew I was getting somewhere… Right? Right?

I had the folder that contained all the proof needed to do away with Kersh and I was going to hand it over to Agent Doggett because I knew he'd want to do this. When friends fall out, they fall out hard. But Agent Doggett was about to get a Christmas present. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't doing this to be honorable, oh no. The main reason for doing this was to smooth things over between me and Agent Doggett. A bribe? Yes you could say that.

I finally made my way to my destination. This was the place where they performed autopsies, I knew that much, "Agent Doggett." I said, his back was facing me, "Agent Doggett." I repeated, "I have something that you might want to have a look at."

Agent Doggett took the folder from my outstretched hand, "And just what am I suppose to find?" He was a mean agent when he wanted to be and that seemed almost a hundred percent of the time. He took his time reading it, "Why did you bring this to me Agent Taylor? Shouldn't you be heading up there?"

"Well." I answered, "I thought you'd want to be the one to tell Deputy Director Kersh the good news." I didn't want anyone to know that I was on a first name basis, in this point of time, admitting that would be equating to career suicide. Well if it comes out in the near future, I just won't deny it that's all. I haven't lied now have I?

"You're damn straight." Agent Doggett said. Looking back at it, I think that's the only time I saw him crack a smile or it could've been just a twitch.

* * *

Agent Doggett and I were two agents on a mission. From our first run in down the bowels of J Edgar, I never dreamed that Agent Doggett and myself would be walking side by side with one common goal. Though back then, I knew my enemies and my friends, but now it's not so easy to tell, but might as well go with the flow.

"Can't you see I'm in a meeting?" Kersh said as we entered the office without invitation. Though his expression changed when he realized that we were both there and he motioned for the others to leave the office, "What's this all about?" He asked.

I gave Agent Doggett the go ahead with the motion of my hand, "We've uncovered evidence that you were involved in an internal conspiracy. Including, late night meetings with a government employee named Rohrer and FBI Agent Crane. Both men are wanted in questioning over murder and attempted murder."

"Haven't we been through all this before?" Kersh said impatiently.

"Also…" Agent Doggett ignored him, "And also, for removing government files without the proper authorization. How do you wish to answer these allegations?"

"I don't have to answer to you." Kersh said.

"No you don't." I interrupted, "But you have to answer to Internal Affairs. And right at this moment. He, Agent John Doggett is just stating on behalf of Internal Affairs. So I guess in a roundabout way, yes you do have to answer to him." I allowed myself to grin slightly. This was a victory after all, "And as the powers invested in me, by you mind you." That was just to rub his nose in it, "I'm hereby suspending you from your duties until further notice."

"You can't do that." Kersh said as we left.

I turned around. If you could imagine someone's black suit changing into a cowboy outfit with a shiny new Sherriff Badge, that's exactly how I felt, I felt like the Sherriff of FBI County, "I can, I have and it's done."

Deputy Doggett had to put in his two cents worth as well, "And you better pack your junk in a cardboard box and get out."

We exited before he could say anything further. For lasting effect, it's always better to have the last word. And that pisses people off at times.

* * *

I was in a hurry to meet with Agent Doggett the next morning. Who would've thought that huh? It seems the morgue seemed to be a very popular meeting place these days.

"Agent Doggett?" I said, "It seems we got under the skin of Deputy Director Kersh, he resigned."

Did Agent Doggett already know? He wasn't doing any victory dance or anything. Or maybe it was just because of the somber atmosphere of the morgue, "That's good." Agent Doggett turned around, "I thought he would have put up a fight. I never thought it would have been possible." He extended his hand to me and I didn't hesitate to shake it, "You did great."

"Thanks." I said. A little embarrassed, guess I still am looking for people's approval to my work.

"Well I never thought I'd ever see the day." It was Dana Scully.

I released the handshake grip rather quickly. This was so, so wrong. She wasn't suppose to be hear was she? I was told that something was going on down here, but I didn't think this was it, "What are you doing here?" I asked, "You're not suppose to be here. I thought you left." I stammered.

_Sweet Dream Baby, sweet dream baby, sweet dream baby._ For some reason that Roy Orbison song, Dream Baby stuck in my head, _Sweet dream baby. How long must I dream, _"I haven't left." She said, "And I help out when needed." _I love you and I'm dreaming of you but that won't do. __Dream baby make me stop my dreamin', you can make my dreams come true._

God the song was annoying. I eyed Dana Scully suspiciously, "What?" She asked. Instinctively and probably idiotically I pushed her in the shoulder with my forefinger. Some stupid thing I learnt from watching Ghostbusters I think, "What the hell are you doing?" Dana Scully asked.

Were there strings attached to my limbs? My movements felt awkward and maneuvered by a puppeteer of sorts. There was definitely lack of control. Could anyone else see it? "Are you alright Agent Taylor?" Someone asked. I couldn't make who's voice it was since it sounded so far away, from another room perhaps. My legs moved forward of there own accord and I couldn't stop them and they began to feel like lead. Where was my control?

_It's that pitiful moment. It's impossible. This kiss, this kiss unstoppable. This kiss, this kiss._ I had no idea what the hell I was doing. My body made its way passed the comfort zone and into the Dana Scully's personal space. I leant forward and kissed her on the lips, she was shocked by it at first but then pulled away quickly. I licked my lips, the taste of her lipstick was strong. _It's a pitiful moment. It's subliminal. This kiss, this kiss… It's criminal. This kiss, this kiss._

"What the hell are you doing?" Agent Doggett asked. I felt his hand on my shoulder clasping tight. I closed my eyes as it was a natural reaction for me when I had a feeling a fist was about to have a head-on collision.


	5. Chapter 5

X-Files Falling

**X-Files Falling**

_**CHAPTER 5**_

It's amazing how things can change in an instant. Just a moment ago I was shaking hands in a bout of camaraderie to waiting to be punched. Back when I was at the academy, we heard about an Agent named Rosenfield. Well I agree with him in his opinion about being against revenge and retaliation… I'll take a punch, and probably will take many more. By the time I've finished in the FBI, I'd probably be so black and blue because of my work colleagues. It's a laugh really when you think about it. Is this what they mean by friendly fire?

_I told you didn't I? Now do you believe me?_

The voice belonged to Writer. It was easy to tell even if he was distant, "Why?" I asked.

_To prove to you that what I say is true. Oh, yeah and plus, I think every male fiction writer fantasizes about making out with Scully. Well, I'm sure I do. But then again I love redheads._

He laughed at his own joke which was ridiculous in itself, "Why?" I asked.

_Not now Taylor… Right now you're busy._

"But." I said, but then I was overwhelmed by this god awful strong smell.

I opened my eyes and waited for things to come into focus. Damn that smell whatever it was it clawed it's way up my nose and dove right into the part of the brain that interprets things into things that you hate. Blurred faces finally came into focus. I still felt the hand on my shoulder. The faces were the familiar faces of Agent Doggett and Dana Scully. I could see the attraction now, hell, I could feel the attraction.

"You back with us?" Dana Scully asked with some concern.

I must have been knocked out quickly because I didn't feel a thing. Dana Scully checked my pulse, "Yes." I said, "I'm back? Look, I'm sorry." I apologized for my behavior since it was way out of line, "I don't know what happened."

"You don't need to apologize." She replied.

"What?" I asked. Had she forgotten?

The hand that was on my shoulder was now off, "Well you went all funny and talking strange." Agent Doggett said, "You went off when you saw Dana."

I sat up; I couldn't lie on my back all day and rose to my feet, "So… I didn't kiss you."

"No." Agent Doggett said, "If you did you wouldn't be on the floor in here. You'd be on a slab."

I rolled my eyes, "I wasn't asking you Agent Doggett." I replied, "I was talking to Dana."

"Be assured." Dana Scully said, "If you kissed me. You'll be up for harassment, out of a job and then put on a concrete slab."

I smiled as I steadied myself by leaning slightly against one of the tables, "I must have hit my head when I went down." I said.

"Have you eaten?" Dana Scully asked.

She's really developed that mummy behavior. I actually had skipped breakfast, which I normally did. I knew that wasn't it though, there was another culprit and he was the one that I wanted to get my hands on, "I was in a rush to get in today." I answered, "Kind of missed out."

"You know breakfast is the most important meal of the day." She said.

"Yes mcough cough Dana." I replied.

You know, I guess that having a fainting spell is like having a power nap. That topped off with a good salad lunch in the cafeteria rejuvenated me. I felt really energetic. Shortly after lunch, I was summoned to Assistant Director Skinner's office. I was ushered into the office by his secretary.

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" I asked. Every time I stepped foot into his office it felt like I was meeting with the principal. Can you imagine listening to the death march each time you enter the office. As morbid as that sounds, that's how I felt.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on the job." AD Skinner said, "I didn't think you'd be able to do it."

_Seems like nobody thought you could do it._ It was Writer's voice invading the office.

"Thank you sir." I said.

"It's praise well deserved." AD Skinner said, "How you doing?"

"Excuse me sir?" I asked.

_He wants to know if you're sane or if you're cracking dumbass._ Was Writer trying to provoke me or something?

"I know that some cases can take a toll on you mentally." AD Skinner said.

"Yes." I said, "I'm good."

_Why don't you tell him about me? Come on._ Writer taunted me further.

"That's good." I couldn't tell if he believed me or not. AD Skinner was a superior who held his cards very close to his chest. And right at this time, I didn't want to do or say anything that would jeopardize my position in the FBI. I know how superiors can get touchy if they think an Agent is going off the rails, "That'll be all." He said.

* * *

Writer greeted me in a quiet corridor. There were a couple of windows either side of us, "What the hell is your problem?" I said to him, "And what did you do to me earlier?"

"I wanted to prove to you that I can control you." Writer answered, "But of course I didn't want anything to physically happen to you. I like you. Hey, you should know you're pretty popular this end?"

That was surprise to me, if someone comes up and says your world is a fake, that's crap and you know it. I've felt stuff, I've done stuff that I'm not proud of and I've redeem myself. Those things can't be faked… Right? Right? "What do you want anyway?" I asked.

"I want you to break out." Writer said, "To become the character you can be. To become alive… A living, breathing entity."

"I'm already a living, breathing entity." I knew that, everybody that knew me, knew that, "You can say all you want. But I know I'm real."

"Well you're not." Writer said.

This was getting annoying. So I decided that it's finally time to do something. Writer didn't resist when I grabbed him underneath the collars with so much force and lifted him off the ground so we were now eye to eye. I looked down and saw that his feet were off the ground. Well he sure wasn't a heavy weight.


	6. THE END

FALLING

_**FALLING**_

_**Chapter 6**_

Perhaps anger and annoyance gives you strength beyond your comprehension. Writer felt light and his feet weren't touching the ground, "What the hell do you want from me?" I asked and shouted, "Tell me that."

Someone approached; I could see the agent out of the corner of my eye, "What are you doing?" The Agent asked.

"Can you give us some privacy?" I asked politely.

"But?" The Agent said, "Who?"

"Look." I said, "We're discussing stuff. Now just leave us alone."

The Agent walked off, but he didn't seem to happy about it, "Now where were we?" I asked, "That's right. What the hell do you want from me?"

"I told you." Writer stated, "I want you to break out into your own entity. Do you realize how hard it is to write you?"

I shook my head, to hell with this, "You want me to break out." I said.

"I know what you're going to do." He put a disk into my pocket, "So do what you're going to do."

I shrugged my shoulders and summoned all my strength and literally slung him through the glass window and into someone's office. The body shattered the glass but disappeared before it hit the ground. I looked through what was now a gaping whole in the wall with an apologetic look to the secretary typing away. But she didn't look up. The glass lifted from the ground and flew back into space with so much speed that I had to take a step back because I thought that maybe the glass was heading straight for me. But now I was standing in front of a window that was completely intact and without a mark on it.

"Man." I said, "This is too fucked up."

* * *

Things felt different now. The internal voices were gone, things began to feel real once again. Nothing looked different, only felt different. There was some relief actually.

Once again I found myself in the principal's office umm I mean AD Skinner's office. He spoke first, "I've been getting some reports from other agents concerning you." AD Skinner said.

"But sir." I said, "I'm good now."

"I think you should see someone." AD Skinner handed me a card, "This isn't a request Agent Taylor." He said, "This is a direct order from your superior."

"Oh man." I said without thinking, "I don't need a shrink."

I took the card anyway… Since there was no chance that I'd be able to wiggle my way out of this one. So I wasn't going to waste a breath trying.

* * *

**_Setting: Psychiatrist office_**

"And that's basically all the events that have lead me here." Agent Taylor said to the psychiatrist, "But really I'm good now. I've had no more episodes for awhile."

"For awhile?" The Psychiatrist asked, "It's only been one week."

Agent Taylor Shrugged, "That's long enough."

"So… Here's a prescription for you." She told him. Reluctantly he took it from her hand, "So what was on the disk?"

"The disk was nowhere to be found." Agent Taylor answered, "Anyway I think I already knew what was on it."

"What?"

"It would have just been what I'd just been through." Agent Taylor answered, "The full story so to speak."

_**THE END**_

* * *

A/N Sorry about this story. Didn't really come out as good as I had it in my mind. Am somewhat disappointed in it and can tell others are by the lack of reviews. Thank you readers and reviewers for taking the time to read it. It's greatly appreciated.


End file.
